Oportunidad
by DoppelGangerSeven
Summary: Una pelea le da la oportunidad perfecta a Sebastián para estar con Blaine


Creo que nunca se le dio una real oportunidad a la pareja de Blaine y Sebastián, a mi parecer no sería malo verlos juntos. Pero bueno, es solo una posibilidad.

Ojalá les guste este fic, es la primera vez que escribo.

 ** _DoppelGangerSeven_**

* * *

Esa mañana se sentía positivo, porque era un día nuevo y un mes que le encantaba: Septiembre. Todo porque iniciaba el otoño y porque viajaría a Francia en cuanto terminara el mes, al fin podría ver a su madre y dejaría atrás la fría compañía de su padre, el fiscal de Ohio, se llevaban bien, pero su falta de empatía le hacía estar fuera de casa todo el día.

Por ello, en ese momento iba ingresando al Lima Bean, lugar que frecuentaba y no le interesaba dejar, no hasta que pudiera volver a París o a donde fuera por sus estudios superiores. No se sorprendió al ver a chicos de New Directions ni a la pareja gay del distrito: Blaine y Kurt.

Si bien, aún tenía interés amoroso por el moreno, se había convencido de que Anderson no dejaría a Hummel, por lo que no se había vuelto a esforzar por acercarse ni le había enviado mensajes pidiéndole consejos tan absurdos como de qué forma podía sacar el vino de su ropa. Eso era algo que cualquiera podía encontrar en Internet, pero bueno, al menos lo intentó.

-Un americano, por favor-dijo al momento que fue su turno, pagó y fue a esperar a la zona de entregas.

Se mantuvo unos minutos ahí cuando escuchó que alguien gritaba y giró a mirar. Todos los del glee club miraban como Blaine y Kurt se gritaban, pero por sobre todo hubo algo que llamó su atención: _no volveré contigo después de que reconoces que me fuiste infiel_. Esa frase fue dicha por el ojiazul y dejó con la boca abierta a Sebastián.

¡Anderson había sido infiel y no fue gracias a él! Al parecer sus coqueteos no habían sido tan evidentes si el moreno no lo había considerado al momento de acostarse con alguien más, porque eso había sido ¿cierto?

Todo quedó en silencio en cosa de minutos y la mayoría de los estudiantes se fueron con Hummel, mientras el de boca grande y un chico asiático se quedaban con Blaine, quien les dijo que estaría bien, que se fueran al ensayo, que no se retrasaran por su causa. Él ya iría.

-Dora la exploradora-escuchó como la chica de turno llamaba con incredulidad y no muy alto para no quedar en vergüenza.

-Es mío-dijo con una sonrisa y guiñandole un ojo a la joven, quien no quedó indiferente ante él. Siempre utilizaba ese tipo de nombres para dejar en ridículo a quien estuviera en el puesto de entregas.

-Así que infiel-dijo suave el castaño llegando a la mesa de Blaine, quien miraba por la ventana con amargura.

-Oh-susurró bajando la mirada al momento en que Sebastián se sentaba delante de él-veo que nos escuchaste-dijo con una mueca y sin atreverse a quitar la mirada de la mancha que había en la mesa.

-Descuida, solo fue al pasar, aunque creo que todos los que estamos en la cafetería los escuchamos, esas cosas es bueno solucionarlas en privado-dijo con una mueca-¿quieres hablar?

-No, debo irme al ensayo-dijo mirando por primera vez a Sebastián, quien al verlo sintió que se reflejaba en Blaine. Esa mirada triste, las ojeras de noches sin dormir y esa pequeña barba que amenazaba con salir le eran conocidas, él durante mucho tiempo las tuvo cuando estaba depresivo, sobre todo los primeros días después de desembarcar en su nueva casa en Ohio.

-No puedes ir así, si quieres podemos ir a caminar y conversar o puedes venir a mi casa, como quieras, después de todo mi padre está ocupado en su estudio y no sale mucho de ahí-dijo con una mueca y sin saber por qué ofrecía esa alternativa cuando ni él quería estar en casa.

-No, si es por eso prefiero que vayamos a mi casa, mis padres están de viaje y podemos estar tranquilos.

-¿El hermano perfecto no está?-dijo suave y viendo como sacaba una sonrisa al moreno.

-No, está de viaje y vendrá para las fiestas.

-Genial, entonces vamos-dijo poniéndose de pie.

-No vine en mi auto, fue Kurt quien…-trató de excusarse, pero fue detenido.

-Cuando invito a alguien, aunque sea a su propia casa, siempre estoy con mi auto-dijo guiñandole un ojo y haciéndole un gesto para que salieran. Si bien le había dado un par de sorbos a su bebida, la depositó en el primer basurero, no quería manchar el piso o los sillones de su hermoso convertible, no era nuevo, pero siempre lo había cuidado como el primer día.

-Lindo auto-susurró Blaine viendo su reflejo en el azul marino del vehículo.

-Gracias, tengo buen gusto por si no lo habías notado-dijo mirándolo descaradamente de pies a cabeza, cosa que el moreno no notó y que el castaño se preguntaba por qué se sigue esforzando con alguien que probablemente jamás lo vería de otro modo que como _el chico paño de lágrimas_ , porque hasta ahora solo para eso le había servido a Blaine Anderson.

No se demoraron mucho en llegar a casa de los Anderson, y afortunadamente Blaine tuvo la consideración de permitir que estacionara su vehículo dentro del garaje, ya que no estaba dispuesto a que lo robaran o se lo rayaran. Se mantuvieron en silencio hasta que ingresaron a la casa, lugar en el que nunca había estado y se sorprendió de la elegancia que este lugar tenía.

-Linda casa-susurró con las manos en sus bolsillos y el moreno sonrió ante el cumplido. Pero lo guió hasta su habitación para que hablaran con mayor tranquilidad por sí venía alguien de improviso. No le pareció extraño.

Subieron por una escalera de espiral que estaba justo en la sala de estar, por lo que tardaron poco en llegar al segundo piso donde Blaine tenía su habitación y estaban las del resto de la familia.

-Insisto, linda casa-decía mirando cada detalle, por lo que tardó un poco en ver que Blaine lo esperaba en la entrada a su habitación. Se apresuró e ingresó antes que el moreno, quien cerró la puerta tras ellos.

Sebastián sintió como era girado y su espalda golpeaba la madera de la puerta, antes de poder decir algo sintió como los labios de Blaine impactaron contra los suyos en un beso cargado de lujuria y necesidad, solo pudo mantener los ojos abiertos ante el impacto y sujetó al más bajo por los hombros.

-Bla… ¡Blaine!-dijo alterado ante un segundo intento del moreno-vinimos a hablar, no a esto-dijo dándose auto control, no quería ser un acoston más para Anderson, por primera vez quería algo distinto con alguien. Y si Blaine por primera vez lo elegía, prometía ser bueno con él, como nunca había sido con nadie.

-No quiero hablar, prefiero otra cosa-dijo alejándose y dándole la espalda al más alto.

-Esta no es la forma en la que se hacen las cosas, no cuando tu novio o ex novio te reprocha que le fuiste infiel. No puedes aprovechar la primera oportunidad que se te da en menos de una hora de haber terminado, es un error por donde lo mires y muy arriesgado si es con un desconocido.

-¡Pero no eres un desconocido!-dijo mirándolo molesto.

-No, pero el chico con el que le fuiste infiel sí lo era.

-Estaba solo y… ¿Cómo sabes eso?-dijo frunciendo el ceño.

-Lo deduje, pudiste haberme llamado y no lo hiciste.

-No tenía idea de que tenías interés en mí.

-¿Y ahora sí lo sabes?-dijo apoyándose en la puerta con los brazos cruzados y una ceja alzada.

-No, Kurt me lo ha dicho tantas veces que he optado por creerlo ¿te gusto?-preguntó esperando una negativa.

-Desde el primer día que te vi entrando al salón de Dalton, no tienes idea de lo que produjiste en ese momento ¡Incluso te coquetee cuando cantábamos I want you back!-dijo creyendo que se volvería loco con esa conversación.

-No me di cuenta-susurró tratando de relajarse, pero sintió su celular vibrando en su pantalón, lo sacó y lanzó a la cama.

-Si es la reina del drama será mejor que contestes, no vaya a ser que quiera volver contigo-dijo con una mueca y tomando la confianza de sentarse en la silla del escritorio del moreno.

-No quiero hablar con él, siempre terminamos gritando y ya me aburrí de eso.

-¿Quieres que hablemos?-dijo con una mueca y observando cada detalle en la habitación de Blaine, la que tenía una cama de dos plazas y una acogedora zona de estudio. Realmente se podía ser un estudiante modelo con un lugar así.

-No, prefiero _sentir_ -dijo bajando la mirada y sin saber si Sebastián había comprendido.

-Sé a qué te refieres-dijo con una sonrisa y caminando hasta él. Por ese día llevaba su uniforme de Dalton, su idea había sido ir a Lima Bean por un café y luego a la academia, pero las circunstancias no le permitieron llegar a destino, aunque no sería la primera vez que faltaría. Sin embargo, Hunter lo iba a asesinar por faltar a uno de los ensayos cruciales, según él.

-¿De verdad?-dijo viendo como el más alto se quitaba los zapatos y él lo imitó.

-Quieres llorar, pero abrazarte a alguien mientras lo haces, sentir el calor de otro cuerpo y que no te abandonaran a pesar de lo que ocurra, no quieres estar solo-sentenció de forma tan cercana que Blaine creyó que Sebastián había pasado por algo así antes, pero que nunca tuvo la oportunidad de que alguien lo acogiera como él.

-Sí-dijo bajando la mirada y sintió como era tomado por la barbilla y sus ojos quedaban conectados a los del castaño. Pero sin esperarlo sintió como los labios de Sebastián tomaban los suyos en un beso suave y casi casto, si no fuera porque lentamente la intensidad comenzó a aumentar. Aunque por falta de oxígeno se separaron y se dio cuenta de que estaban recostados en la cama, Blaine no notó cuándo quedaron ahí acostados y con las piernas enredadas-pensé que no estabas dispuesto a algo así.

-No, pero había que llegar aquí de alguna manera-dijo con una sonrisa y abrazándolo con cariño, por lo que Blaine quedó a la altura de su pecho, donde se permitió suspirar y relajarse-puedes llorar, no le tengo tanto aprecio a la ropa como todos piensan-dijo sacándole una risa al ojimiel.

-¿Y las manchas de vino?-dijo alzando un poco la mirada.

-Son una buena excusa para hablar contigo-dijo mirándolo con ternura, por lo que Blaine se sonrojó al notar esa mirada de cariño en el castaño, nunca pensó estar así con Sebastián Smythe, era un escenario que jamás se le había pasado por la cabeza, sin embargo, ahí estaban, abrazados y conversando de cosas pasadas.

-Increíble que no me haya dado cuenta-murmuró suave.

-¿De qué?-dijo extrañado.

-De que te gusto.

-Puedes ser un poco distraído-dijo con una sonrisa y optando por abrazarlo, no quería hablar de sus sentimientos en ese momento, quería que Blaine se sintiera en confianza para llorar por lo que había perdido.

Se mantuvieron en silencio durante unos minutos hasta que Sebastián decidió hablar, no podía dejar que el moreno le escondiera lo que pasaba por su cabeza.

-Creo que lo mejor es que me digas cómo Kurt se enteró de que le fuiste infiel-dijo suave, y esperó por la respuesta de Blaine, pero al tardar tanto lo miró y se dio cuenta de que se había dormido.

-Creo que no es mi día de suerte-suspiró con una mueca y cerró los ojos, tal vez era una buena idea dormir y olvidar lo que había pasado por ahora. Después de todo no tenía idea de si podría tener una real oportunidad, algún día, con Blaine Anderson.

Fin


End file.
